


Stolen Memories

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears. "After all this time?" "Always," said Snape.





	Stolen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Lily Evans lay beside him on the ground.  The grass was damp and the time was late but who really cared?  They were so close Severus could feel their arms touching.  He had trouble cathcing his breath.  

"You see that group of stars there?" Lily said pointing up at the black night sky.

"Where?" Severus asked trying to figure out where she was pointing to.  

"Right there," Lily said turning and leaning on her arm so that she was facing him.  She put her face down, close to his and pointed her arm in the air.  "See it?" she asked.  

"Oh, Yeah, now I see it," he lied, unable to concentrate on anything other than the closeness of their bodies.  

"It's called Tea Time," she laid her head down on his shoulder.  "See. there's the ketttle and the cups.  

"Really?" Severus asked.  Lily looked into his eyes and smiled.  

"I have no idea.  I just made that up," she said laughing.  Severus shook his head and laughed along with her.  "Oh, I hate astronomy," she said laying her head back down and wrapping an arm across his chest.  He held her forearm in his hand. Severus thought to himself how very lucky he was to have Lily Evans as his best friend.

"Well, we're not taking it this year," Severus said.  "We're OWL students now," he looked back up at the clump of stars and smiled.  They laid like that on the grass for only a few moments before Lily sat up.  Severus' heart dropped.  He knew what she was going to say.  "It's getting late, we better go home.  Tomorrow it's off to Hogwarts." But much to his surprise she remained silent.  Her hand rested on his chest as she stared into his eyes.  Severus waited for her to speak first but words never came, instead she leaned down slowly and pressed her lips against his.  She was kissing him, really kissing him.  Not just a peck on the cheek like he was accumstomed to, no this was a real kiss.  

She straightened back up and smiled at him.  

"Are you alright?" she asked.  Severus was too shocked to reply.  "I'm sorry, I just... I really wanted to kiss you," she said still smiling but looking a little embarassed now.  

He really didn't know what to say and even if he had something to say he doubted that he would have been able to say it.  His stomach felt like it was on fire and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.  He sat up and put his arms around her back.  He smiled at her and the embarassment on her face disapeared.  He leaned in and kissed her.  He felt her hands touch his face, glide through his hair to the back of his head and then he felt them on his neck where they came to rest.  She pressed her body agianst his and he tightened his grip on her waist.  

They stayed out for as long as they dared, for tomorrow was their journey to Hogwarts.  Finally they parted and as they stole one last kiss from each other Severus knew that this year with Lily would be very different, indeed. 


End file.
